The Fireball Adventure
by BridgetteBarf777
Summary: The Wattersons wins a free trip to celebrate New Year's Eve. But a big wave ruin the New Year's Party, So Fireball has to help them all to escape before the Cruise Ship sink down.
1. Chapter 1

The family is sitting around the table and eating breakfast.

**Nicole:** Fireball, could you go out and pick up the mail?

**Fireball:** Ok.

_~Fireball goes out to the mailbox and takes the mail out~_

**Fireball:** *Reads mail* Bills, bills, bills, bills, oh, and more bills.

_~Fireball reads another letter~_

**Fireball:** Oh. This one is different.

_~Reads letter~_

**Fireball:** You won?...

_~Fireball opens the letter and reads out loud~_

**Fireball:** "Congratulations, Fireball! You just won a all inclusive sail on the modern ocean liner, the MS Paramella! All is Free!" Oh my god! I won!

_~Fireball runs into the house~_

**Fireball:** I won, I won!

**Gumball and Darwin:** What did you win?!

**Fireball:** An all inclusive sail on the new modern ocean liner, the MS Paramella! Over the Pacific ocean! And we are going to visit many islands! And, the ship tour will end in Sydney, Australia. Then, we get a free flight home.

**Nicole:** Fireball, sweety. Don't you think it's very expensive?

**Fireball:** Mom... Don't you understand what the word _inclusive_ means? And, it is written on the letter, _All is free!_

_~Nicole takes the letter~_

**Nicole:** Oh... everything is free.

**Fireball:** Yeah! And the best part is that they are going to have a awesome New Year's party!

**Richard:** That sounds great!

_~Looks at nicole~_

**Richard:** Please Nicole, can we go? Please, please, please!

**Everyone except Nicole:** Please, please, please!

**Nicole:** Ok.

**Everybody:** Yeah!


	2. Chapter 2: Fun in the cruise

_~Nicole is throwing bags in the car~_

**Nicole:** Okay, has everybody packed up their stuff?

**Everybody except Nicole:** Yes!

**Nicole:** All right, guys. It's gonna be a long tour to the San Fransisco harbor. I think it's gonna take an hour.

_~Nicole drives away from the house~_

**Two Hours Later...**

**Nicole:** All right, it took two hours, but we finally made it to the San Fransisco harbor.

_~Gumball wakes up~_

**Gumball:** Wha-? What's going on?

**Darwin:** We are here now!

**Anais:** That was a very long tour.

**Richard:** I know, but we are finally here!

**Fireball:** But, what are we doing in the car? Let's get out.

_~Everybody goes out of car~_

**15 Minutes Later...**

**Anais:** Seriously, shouldn't the ship be here now?

**Fireball:** Yeah, we have been standing here for 15 minutes.

**Gumball:** Maybe the sail is cancelled.

**Darwin:** Don't say that! It can't be!

**Fireball:** Look!

_Fireball points at a gigantic ship, and elegant music plays as it sails to the harbor. A loud sound emits from the funnells, and everyone covers their ears._

**Gumball:** Aaaah! Turn it down over there!

_~Funnel sound Stops~_

**Gumball:** Thanks.

_~The Wattersons walks onto the ship and enter the big mall._

**Fireball:** Wow!

_~Looks at the big Mall~_

**Fireball:** This ship is huge!

**Captain Hook:** Welcome, passengers on my ship! My name is Captain Sonny Hook. I am the captain of the MS Paramella.

**Fireball:** Wow! I've heard of you. You have been captains of many ships.

**Captain Hook:... Yes, my boy. Oh, silly me! You must be the winners of the free all inclusive sail. It's very great to meet you.**

**Nicole:** Yes, that's us!

_~Aguilera notices Fireball from a higher floor of the mall~_

**Aguilera:** Huh? Oh my!

_~Aguilera notices Fireball~_

**Aguilera:** It's Fireball! Hey, Fireball!

_~Fireball doesn't notice Aguilera shouting~_

**Aguilera:** Woohooo! Fireball?

**Fireball:** Huh? That's weird. I feel like someone is saying my name.

**Aguilera:** *angry* Aw, come on!

**Captain Hook:** Ok, heres your card to your cabin. It's on Deck 12.

**Nicole:** Thanks.

_~The Wattersons walk to their cabin~_

**Aguilera:** Aw, man.

_~Aguilera walks away sadly, and the door to the Watterson's cabin opens~_

**Gumball:** Wow!

**Anais:** This place is huge!

**Darwin:** Yeah!

**Gumball:** Oh! There's a Wii.

**Darwin:** And a Wii remote.

**Gumball:** Let's play!

**Nicole:** Boys, we have just come in to our room. Shouldn't we first check it out?

**Gumball:** Okay, we will check the Wii out!

**Nicole:** Okay, I'll check our bedrooms.

**Richard:** And I will eat all the food in the minibar.

**Anais:** I'll see if there's some good books to read.

**Fireball:** And I will check the cabin out.

_~Gumball, Darwin and Fireball goes out of the cabin~_

**Fireball:** All right, shouldn't we check the ship out now?

**Gumball and Darwin:** Yeah!

**Fireball:** Okay, shall we check out the Play Hall, the Bowling Alley or the mall?

**Gumball and Darwin:** Bowling Alley!

**Fireball:** I knew it. Let's go.

_~Gumball, Darwin and Fireball go to the Bowling Alley~_

**Gumball:** Okay.

_~Gumball rolls the bowling ball towards the bowling pins and he hits all of the pins~_

**Fireball:** Yes, strike!

_~Fireball goes and plays Boogie (Parody of Just dance) with Bobert, and the screen shows that Fireball has won~_

**Fireball**: Yeah! I won!

**Bobert: ** Oh, Shoo-

~He got hit by Gumball.~

**Gumball: **That wahat you get for stealing my life for a couple a weeks ago!

_~Gumball, Darwin and Fireball sit down on a Bench and eat ice cream~_

**Darwin:** Wow, this ship is amazing!

**Gumball:** Yeah, it has everything! Games, food and Fun!

_~Gumball sighs~_

**Gumball:** I just wish that Penny was here with me.

**Fireball:** I just wish that Aguilera was here with me.

_~Gumball and Fireball sigh~_

**Darwin:** Sigh.

_~Aguilera speaks from a distance~_

**Aguilera:** But, I'm right here! Wha-

_~A flood of people get in Aguilera's way~_

**Aguilera:** Hey, wait! I'm not going that way! Hey!

_~Aguilera goes into her cabin sad looking~_

**Aguilera's mom:** So Aguilera, did you meet Fireball?

**Aguilera:** I'd like that. But there's always something that stops me.

_~Aguilera's mom sits by the side of Aguilera~_

'_Aguilera:_ Maybe fate doesn't want us to be together.

**Aguilera's mom:** Aguilera, sweety. Don't say such things. When I met your dad, it was hard for me to get to him.

**Aguilera:** And? That's a whole different situation.

_~Aguilera sighs~_

**Aguilera:** I'm going to bed.

**Aguilera's mom:** But it's only 4:45 PM, sweety.

**Aguilera:** I don't care.

**Aguilera's mom:** Poor girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Forecast checking

_~Captain Hook looks at the sunset~_

**Captain Hook:** What a beautiful sight.

**Sailor:** Mr. Hook, there's more reports of bad weather on the sailing path.

**Captain hook:** Eh, it's always bad weather. Bad weather south, bad weather north. There's never good weather on the sea nowadays.

**Sailor:** But sir, this one's different. It says that there can be really harsh winds and very big waves.

**Captain Hook:** And rain?

**Sailor:** No, Captain. No rain, sir.

**Captain Hook:** Great. I hate rain, it always hurts my ship.

**Sailor:** Sir, don't you understand that it can be very dangerous?

**Captain Hook:** Look, my boy. This is a modern ocean liner. There has to be a enormous wall of water to sink my ship, hehe.

_~Sailor sighs~_

**Sailor:** Your right, but it could possibly have an effect on the New Years party.

**Captain Hook:** Just make sure the food doesn't take any damage.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year Party

The Wattersons are sitting down on the table in the ballroom.

**Anais:** It took a really long time to find the ballroom.

_Anais looks at Richard~_

**Richard:** What? Okay, we ended up down in the engine room. We're finally here after... _trying_... to find the ballroom in one hour.

**Nicole:** Its hard to find it around here.

_~Fireball turns his head right~_

**Fireball:** Oh my! It's Aguilera!

_~Fireball sees Aguilera~_

**Fireball:** Ah...

**Gumball:** You should go over there and talk with her.

**Fireball:** _~stuttering~_ No-can't-not-tonight.

**Gumball:** Come on, this is your chance, Fireball!

**Fireball:** I have to know why she's here on the ship, she's probably going to visit her family in Sydney.

**Gumball:** What do you mean?

**Fireball:** Aguilera is Australian. She moved from Sydney when she was four years old.

**Gumball:** Where do you know all that from?

**Fireball:** Uh... look, it's Penny!

_~Fireball runs away when Gumball turns his head~_

**Gumball:** Huh? What?

_~Gumball sees Penny~_

**Gumball:** Oh my god, it is Penny!

_~Meanwhile, Fireball bumps into Aguilera~_

**Fireball:** Oh, I'm so sorry!

**Aguilera:** Oh, that's nothi-

_~Aguilera realizes Fireball bumped her~_

**Aguilera:** Fireball, it's you!

**Fireball**:~nervous~ Yes, it is...

~The two of them get up off the floor~

**Fireball**: Yeah...

**Aguilera**: So...Oh, Fireball! Can you go with me to "Besides of the Scene" so we can talk...?

**Fireball**: Okay, that's fine.

~Scene Changes to Gumball who is drooling over Penny~

~Darwin sees that Fireball is talking with Aguilera, getting really angry~

**Darwin**:~angry tone~ Gumball, don't you sometimes feel like someone its stealing YOUR future?

**Gumball**: Yeah, whatever...

~Gumball ignores Darwin and keeps drooling over Penny~

**Darwin**: ...and you just wanna kill him?!

**Gumball**: Yeah, Darwin

~Still drooling over Penny~

**Darwin**: And! And! Gah! Forget it!

~Scene changes to Aguilera and Fireball talking with each other~

**Aguilera**: Heh! Yeah, I always think that!

~Suddenly quiet~

**Aguilera**: Fireball, you know I've always had those special feelings for you.

**Fireball**: Me too.

**Aguilera**: So I-I-I . . . Just Wanna say that. . . I . . . I like you, and I think you're a kind guy.

**Fireball**: Oh thanks.

~Fireball and Aguilera are almost about to kiss, but then the party leader blows in a Foghorn~

**The Party Leader**: Ladies and gentlemen!

**The Party Leader**: There are 15 Seconds until the NEW YEAR!

**Gumball'**: Yes yes!

**The Party leader**: Let's begin the countdown nnnnnow!

**Everybody in the Ballroom**:15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~Everybody in the Ballroom says _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ very loud~

~Meanwhile Darwin is looking at Aguilera and Fireball talking together~

Darwin: Well I...I'll just go out on the deck (Sad and Dissappointed)

(Darwin walks towards the doors, walks down the hallway, And out on the deck and walks to the Handrail)

(Darwin looks over the sea for some Seconds, then he takes out an medallion with a Picture of Gumball Looks at it for a Couple of seconds, Weeps a Tear and throws it over the edge)


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble starts

(Meanwhile at the Controlling room)

Captain Hook: Aaa.. New year I love it!

(One of the Sailor storms into the Room)

Sailor: Captain! I Have Terrible news!

Captain Hook: What's going on!?, Is the kitchen on fire again?

Sailor: No! Much Worse!

Sailor: A Gigantic Wall of water is heading to the Ship!

Captain Hook: WHAT?!

Captain Hook: Give me my Binoculars Immediately!

(The Sailor gives Hook a Pair of Binoculars)

(The Captain looks out of the Window with the Binoculars and notices the Big Wave who is Heading towards the Ship)

Captain Hook: Oh...my..god

(Captain Hook lays the Binoculars away and looks at the Sailor)

Captain Hook: Sailor Where's all the Passengers?

Sailor: In The Ballroom to celebrate..

Captain Hook: Press the Alarm Button and get all the Passengers in the Lifeboats!

Sailor: What!?

Sailor: Captain I Know you're my Boss and I Have to listen to you all the time!

Sailor: But I Don't think it's Possible to get all the Passengers in the Lifeboat!

Captain Hook: We could atleast try!

Sailor:..You have a good point!..

(The Sailor presses the Red Button where the Text says _Alarm Button_)

(Meanwhile in the Ballroom where all the Passengers is Singing and dancing and Celebrating, Everybody suddenly calms down when the Alarm Sound begins to ring)

(Everybody looks confused around)

Aguilera: What in the world is going on?...

(Meanwhile at the deck, Where Darwin notices the Big Wave, he gets terrified and runs into the Ballroom)

Nicole: We better get out now..

(All the passengers and Crew runs out of the Ballroom)

(Nicole stops running)

Nicole: HEY Where is Darwin!

Fireball: I'll Get him!

(Fireball runs after Darwin)

Anais: Hey don't go without me!

(Anais Runs after fireball)

Aguilera: Wait for me!

(Aguilera runs after the others)

Gumball: Don't forget the Gummy one!

(Gumball runs after the others too)

Penny: No time for Fear Penny is here!

(Penny runs after the others)

(Fireball and the Others bumps into Darwin)

Gumball: Darwin You're okay!

Aguilera: Group Hug!

(Everybody group hugs)

(Fireball notices that the doors out to the Deck is closing)

Fireball: Holy Apple-Pie!

Fireball: We must get out now!

(Everybody runs to the Doors, but they closes before they reach them)

Darwin: We're Doomed!

Anais: What are we going to do now!

Fireball: Everybody to the Other side!

Anais: Why?

Fireball: JUST DO IT OK!?

(Everybody runs to the Other side)

(The Ship gets hit by the Wave now)

(The Ship Capsizes)

(The Ship rolls over and stays Upside down)

(All of the Passengers in the Life boats is Looking at the Capsized ship Shocked)

Nicole: Wow..kids that was Scary

(Nicole notices that Fireball Anais Gumball and Darwin isn't in the Lifeboat with her)

Nicole: (Scream) GUMBALL FIREBALL ANAIS DARWIN!? WHERE ARE YOU!?

Captain Hook: Woah..I Didn't know I Should have Lost my Paramella so Early..(sigh)..Well! What has happend has Happend, Lets sail back to San Fra-

Nicole: NO! WAIT! My Children is still in there!

Penny's Mom: And My Penny!

Aguilera's Mom: And My Daughter Aguilera!

Captain Hook: I'm Sorry to say it, But lets face it they're dead

Nicole: NO! My Mother soul says there still in there!

Nicole: And they need help to Come out!

Captain: Okay Okay! I will Call The Sea Rescue Force

Captain:..Geez, Mothers nowadays..


	6. Chapter 6: The Escape Part 1

(Meanwhile Down in the Ballroom the lights turns on again and Aguilera wakes up)

Aguilera: Oh..Gosh..

(Aguilera looks up in the air and notices that the Tables are Upside down)

Aguilera: WHAT THE?!..The Tables are Upside!

(Aguilera notices a Fainted Fireball besides her)

Aguilera: Fireball! Fireball! Wake UP!

(Fireball wakes up)

Fireball:..What just happend?..

Aguilera: Oh Thank Goodness. You're alive!

Fireball: Yes..Is Everybody Allright!

Gumball: Yes!

Darwin: Im OK!

Penny: I Think I got a mild concussion..

Fireball: And Anais?

(No answer from Anais)

Fireball: Anais? Anais! Where are you?!

Anais: I'm UP HERE!

(Everybody looks confused around)

Fireball: Where?

Anais: I'm up at one of the Upside down Table!

Fireball: What the? How did you get up where!

Anais: I Don't Know?!

Gumball: Shall we get you down?

Anais: That's a Stupid question Gumball!

Fireball: Anais Calm down! Just down in my arms!

Anais: I Don't think thats a Great idea!

Fireball: Why?

Anais: Dont you remember last time?

(Flashback)

(Anais is up in a Tree)

Anais: How is i'm gonna get down!

Fireball: Just jump down in my Arms!

(Anais Jumps but Fireball dosen't catch her and she lands with a Faceplant on the ground)

Fireball: Oops..

(Flashback ends)

Fireball: Hmm..You got a good point!

Fireball: Well what can we do?..

(Fireball sees a Curtain on the floor)

Fireball: Aha!

(Fireball runs over to the Curtain takes it and runs back to the group)

Fireball: Anais can jump down on this Curtain if we spread it out!

Fireball: Okay Everybody hold it out!

(Everybody takes in the Curtain in Each Sizez and they all walk Backwards to get it spreaded)

Fireball: OK Anais Just jump down on this Curtain, and you'll be fine!

Anais: I can't! Am Scared!

Fireball: Come on Anais Trust us!

Anais: Okay! Here we go!

~Jumps off Table~

Anais: GERONIMIO!

Anais Lands Safely Down On the Curtain

Fireball: You did it Anais!

Hugs Anais

Penny: Well what are we going to now?

Gumball: I think just we gonna sit down and wait?

Fireball: No! We Can't Just sit here!

Anais: But Fireball what do you know?

Fireball: I Know this much! *With Big Voice*

Fireball: The Seawater Is Gonna keep Pouring In!

Fireball: We Gonna sink Deeper and Deeper!

Fireball: We may Go Under Before we can get to the Bottom And Cut Our Way out!

Fireball: If we stay here Theres No Doubt About we die!

Aguilera: Fireballs Right!*Stays up*

Aguilera: We Can't Just sit here.

Penny: Yeah Smartpants But first we has to get out of here!

Fireball: Hmmmm..

Fireball spots the Exit

Fireball: Look! *Points at Exit op in the Corner*

Anais: Yeah, But how do we get up?

Fireball: Hmmm... We Must Use something as a Ladder.

Aguilera: Where should we find a Ladder in a Ballroom?

Aguilera: Ladders don't fall down from the Heaven.

The Christmas tree that is Upside begins to Break and falls down and the Bottom Reaches to the Exit

Everybody is staring weird at the Christmas tree

Aguilera: Don't say a Word.

Scene Now Zooms out of a Window and goes op over the Water

And Captain hook is seen talkin in his Telephone Probably with the Sea Resce Force

Captain Hook: Aha Okay!

Hangs up

Captain Hook: Okay Mrs. Watterson I have called Elmore Sea Rescue Force.

Captain Hook: And They will be here in 2 Hours.

Nicole: 2 Hours?!

Nicole: But but They have to come now!

Captain Hook: Mrs Watterson.

Nicole: Just Call Me Nicole.

Captain Hook: Nicole I Know you're Worried About Your Children.

Captain Hook: But we are in the Middle of the Pacific Ocean!

Captain Hook: They can't Just Come down From Sky

Nicole: Look they are there!

The Sea Rescue Is Coming in there Boat

The Sea Rescuer 1: Here we are Captain Hook!

The Sea Rescuer 2: We Heard About the Kids in the Ship We Comed so Fast We Could!

Nicole: Oh that was good!


	7. Chapter 7: The Escape Part 2

Scene Now Changes to Fireball that is Helping His friends Up at the tree

Fireball: Here you go Penny!

Penny: Thanks.

Penny Kisses Fireball On The Cheek

Fireball Smiles

Fireball: All right Gumball, You the Last one.

Aguilera Comes out of the Exit

Aguilera: Is Everything Going Fine?

Fireball: Yeah. Everything is going fine.

Notices that Aguilera is in a Another Outfit

Fireball: Hey Aguilera.

Fireball: Where did you get that Outfit from?

Aguilera: This?

Aguilera: I don't Know it Just Came on me

Scene Now Shows The Ship is Givin Explosion

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

The Windows In the Ballroom Cracks up And Water is Floodin In the Ballroom

Christmas Tree Falls Down But Fireball Graps Gumballs hand

Gumball: Oh My god!

Fireball: Don't Grab Off Gumball!

Aguilera Takes Fireball's Leg And Pulls Gumball and Fireball up

Fireball: We Need to get Out of here!

Fireball: Right Now!

Fireball Gumball and Aguilera is into the Exit But Fireball Looks Back Worried

Aguilera: Come on Fireball!

Fireball Closes the Door

Everybody is staring at Fireball

Fireball: What Are you Looking?

Fireball: Lets go!

Everybody Walks Among the Hallway

Aguilera Stops

Aguilera: All right Fireball what is the First Thing we do?

Fireball: Okay we first thing is...

Fireball is hearing Talkin While Darwin Spots a Window

Darwin: Hey, Why cant we just Swim out of a Window?

Fireball: NO! DARWIN!

Darwin Opens the Window So the Water is Flooding in

Fireball: Darwin its Very Very Terrifying To Open a Window!

Fireball: Underwater!

Darwin: Sorry i didnt Know that.

Fireball: Ugh! We Need to get out of here right now!

Penny: See!

Penny Point at a Air Shaft Tunnel

Penny: A Air shaft!

Fireball: Awesome We can Crawl Through!

Everybody Gets in the The Air Shaft Tunnel While the Water is Floodin in the Hallway

Everybody is Crawlin in the Air Shaft Tunnel

Aguilera: Okay Fireball What are we gonna do now?

Fireball: If Im Right this Tunnel will Get Us Through to the Ships Mall!

Gumball: Good we Can Get a Ice Cream!

Fireball: Gumball, We don't have Time For that! But, next time. We get it when we get back home!

Fireball: Hey! I Think I can see the Mall Now!

Fireball Kicks The Plate that is on the Exit

Everybody gets safe out of the Tunnel And goes out to the Mall

Anais: Wow!

Scene shows that the Mall Is Totally Destroyed

Darwin: Oh My goodness The Mall is Totally Destroyed!

Anais: You can say that again.

Fireball: How should we over to the Other side?

Fireball Spots a Iron Column That Leads to the Other side

Fireball: See That Thing can get us over to the Otherside.

Aguilera: Seriously Fireball?

Aguilera: Don't you think its a Little Dangerous?

Fireball: Yes it's Probably Dangerous.

Fireball: So I will Climb over for finding if it's Safe.

Aguilera Grabs In Fireball

Aguilera: What are you Crazy?! That Freakin Dangerous!

Fireball: It's Maybe the Only Way Out.

Fireball Climbs Over the Iron Column while the Underland Scary Music Plays But he Gets Safe Over

Fireball: See, That was Safe!

Penny: Well Guess We Just can Go Over Safe.

Everybody Gets Over safe While the Same Underland Scary Music Plays

Fireball: See Everything is still Safe!

The Ship Gives More Explosions

Alot more Water Floods in the Mall And Some Benzin Drops Down in the Water from the Upper Decks Causing a Peel Of Fire Coming down from the Water

Everybody gets shocked Because of the peel of Fire

Fireball: Get Away!

Everybody Runsaway

Penny: Wow that was Very Scary!

Fireball: Okay Guys.

Goes over to a Door

Fireball: Allright guys this Trap leads straight the-

Fireball Opens the door that the Trap is Flooded

Fireball: Engine room...

Fireball: Oh No! Its Flooded

Fireball: What are we gonna do now?

Fireball is hearing talkin while Aguilera goes out to the mall

Aguilera: Huh Wha?!

Aguilera sees the rising water coming up

Aguilera Runs over to Fireball

Aguilera: Uhm Fireball?

Fireball dosen't Answers

Aguilera: But Fireball!

Fireball: No Right now Aguilera.

Aguilera: Fireball!

Fireball: What!?

Aguilera: WATER!

Aguilera Points at the Rising water that is Comin in the room

Fireball: OH GOD! RUN!

Everybody gets washed down the stairs and ends at a Door into a Hallway

Fireball: Everybody In in!

Aguilera: Closes the Door and runs over the rest of the team

Aguilera runs over to Fireball

Aguilera: Uhm Fireball, (In Nervous tone) Is this the Right way?

Fireball: I don't know I Hope.

Scene shows now that more Explosiosn occurs

Gumball: Holy!

Lights go out And everything is pitchblack

Fireball: Great Now I cant see Anything!

Aguilera: Oh no!

Darwin: Aw you just pricked your finger into my Eye!

Aguilera: Sorry I cant see a Pitch.

Penny: Aw you just stomped on my foot Darwin.

Everybody is Mumbling and talkin

Gumball: Aww!

Fireball comes to kick Gumball in the groin

Fireball: Uh Sorry Gumball.

Gumball: Thats nothing. (In Painfully Tone)

Aguilera Laughs

Aguilera: Cute, I thought cats could see in the Dark!

Fireball: Guess we not.

A Watery sound is heard

Fireball: What the heck was that?

Anais: It sound like water.

Gumball: That also what you can hear from my pants! (In Painfully Tone)

Aguilera: Oh My God What is goin to happen now?

Everybody: Aaaaaa!

Lights go on again and the hold Gang gets washed into another room

Fireball: Aw my head Hit' someone Stone hard!

Penny stays while touching her head

Penny: Yeah my Head.

Fireball: Look the Engine room!

Fireball Points at door that is 5 Meters, up in the Room

Aguilera: Yeah that its so High up how are gonna get up?

Fireball: Hmmmmm...

Fireball: Aha! I Got it!

Fireball takes some Rope that lays down on the Floor

Fireball: I Can maybe Swing the Rope Up the Door!

Anais: Isn't that Impossible?

Fireball: Lets see...

Fireball: I hope I learn something from the People from Texas _While Swining Rope._

Fireball Swings the Rope Perfectly up the Door it tights to something

Fireball: See That was Possible.

Penny: Okay and now?

Fireball: I will crawl op at the rope then I will tell you one after one to Tie it around the Stummick and then I Will Pull you up.

Anais: Great Idea Fireball!

Fireball: Okay I Hope I can!

Fireball Crawls up at the Rope Perfectly

Fireball: Okay Guys i'm up!

Fireball Looks down at Anais

Fireball: Anais you are the First one.

Aguilera tries to tie to rope for Anais

Aguilera: Now shall I?

Anais gives aguilera the Hand

Anais: I can do it By Myself

Aguilera: I Was just to Help...

Fireball Pulls Anais up Totally Perfectly

Fireball: Ok.

Fireball Looks down at Aguilera

Fireball: Aguilera you are the Next one!

Aguilera: All right.

Aguilera Tries to tie the rope for Herself but she cant and that makes her mad

Penny: Let me Tie it for you.

Aguilera: Okay. (In Angrered Tone)

Penny ties the Rope for Aguilera

Fireball: oKay Aguilera I will Pull you up now.

Anais helps Fireball to Pull Aguilera up and they both two Pulls her Perfectly Up

Fireball Looks down at Darwin

Fireball: OKAY! Darwin you are the Next one.

Aguilera Fireball and Anais Pulls darwin up

Fireball: Wow Darwin much Lighter than I Thought.

They all Pulls him up Perfectly

Fireball Now looks down at Gumball

Fireball: Gumball You the Next!

Gumball: Okay!

Penny Helps Gumball to tie the rope for him

While Pullin him up Penny says

Penny: Be Careful!

Gumball: Everything couldnt be more Careful Right now!

Fireball,Darwin,Aguilera And Anais Pulls Gumball up

Fireball: Okay Penny you are the Last one!

Penny Stays down on the floor tied While Suddenly the Water Bursts in from the Door

Fireball: OH CRUD!

Gumball: PENNY! (In High Worried Tone)

Fireball: Everybody Pull her up!

Everybody Penny up at the water

Gumball: Penny are you Okay

Penny is groaning

Penny: Yeah I Think

Fireball: Well looks like Everybody is safe for now.

Fireball: Come on let's get into the Next room.


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

Everybody goes into the Next Room

Fireball: Oh..

Fireball Notices a Hole where that is Water in

Fireball: Hmm... Looks like the Hallway Downstairs has been Flooded.

Aguilera: So what now?

Fireball: I gonna swim through the Flooded Rooms and see if there's a Room on the Other side

Aguilera: What are you Crazy You Could Drown?!

Fireball: Take it Easy Aguilera I can Hold my Breath underwater in Long time!

Fireball: I Will Tie Myself in this rope Okay?

Fireball Ties him self up

Fireball: Okay

Everybody is holdin the Life Rope

Fireball: If I Pull the Rope 1 Time means that I have found A Other Side.

Fireball: But if I Pulls it 2 Times means am in ?

The Other guys: Okay.

Fireball takes a Deep Breath Before Jumpin down in the Water

Fireball Jumps down in the Water

Fireball Swims Through some Rooms and finds a Other and he Swims up to it to Get air

Fireball: Woo! It was good with some air.

Fireball Pulls the Rope 1 Time

Everybody on the Otherside Notices it

Aguilera: He Must have Found the Other side Let's Pull him up.

Everybody Pulls Fireball op but on the Way he hits the Wall and Hurts him

Fireball Comes at the Water

Fireball: Guys you should be Careful with your Pullin I Hit a Wall!

Aguilera: Sorry.

Anais: Well did you found the Other side.

Fireball: Yes I Think we Everybody can Swim safe Through.

Penny: Wait There's is Something?

Fireball Gets up at the Water

Fireball: What?

Penny: I need Donut Magic if I shall Swim underwater Because I Don't The water till flood into my Body and I will be Full of Water.

Aguilera: Well I Have some Donut magic in my Bag.

Penny: Thats Great! Aguilera But why do you Doe-nut Magic in Your Bag?

Aguilera Stays and Eats the Donut Magic.

Aguilera: It Taste Great!

After Penny, her Body with the Magic

Fireball: Okay can we go now.

Penny: Yes!

Everybody jumps down in the Water

While Swimmin some More Explosions Occurs and a Steel Plate Falls down on Gumball

Fireball Stops and Turns Back to Gumball to Save him

While Swimmin Aguilera Dress Becomes Caught in something she tries Hardly to Fight her Dress out But she Bangs her Head up in the Celing And Faints

Darwin sees it And Swims back to Save her

Penny and Anais has Comed op at the Water

Darwin pushes The Fainted Aguilera up on the Floor

Penny Gasps

Penny: What Happend to Aguilera?! (In Worried Tone)

Darwin: I Dont know.

Darwin Gives Aguilera CPR

Aguilera Dosent Wake up and that make Darwin Sad and he gives her a Bye Kiss But suddenly she wakes up

Aguilera: What the..?

Aguilera: What Just Happend?

Darwin Hugs Aguilera

Darwin: OH AGUILERA YOU ALIVE! (In Very Happy Tone)

Aguilera: Yeah and that I Because of you.

Aguilera And Darwin is About to Kiss Each Other

Aguilera: Wait 2 Seconds!

Aguilera: Where is Fireball and Gumball?!

Scene shows Fireball who tries to move the Plate away from Gumball But the Plate is too much for him

Gumball is just Bout' to Drown but then Fireball Finally gets the Plate Moved

They both two swims up to the exit

Gumball and Fireball Get up at the Water Hardly Breathing

Fireball: Oh Man! That was Close!

Aguilera: You Alive!

Penny: I Thought it was done for you guys!

Aguilera Helps Fireball and Gumball Up from the Water

Fireball: Well in the Next room theres is the Engine room.

Fireball: We Gotta Get through the Engine room and up to the Probeller Shaft and Then we free!

Fireball Leads the Gang over to the Next When Suddenly Penny Notices the Water from the Hole is rising up in the Room

Penny Begins to Scream

Then Aguilera Goes over to Penny to calm her down

Fireball: Everybody lets get out of here!

Aguilera: Penny Calm down!

Penny is still Screaming Of Fright

Aguilera: PENNY! SHUT UP!

Aguilera Slaps Penny and then he stops Screaming

Aguilera: Come on!

Aguilera and Penny goes into the Engine room

Fireball and the team is now in the Engine room

Anais: Okay What now?

Fireball: Uhm... The Floor Is on Fire.

Scene shows that the Floor is on Fire

Darwin: How are we gonna Get over?

Fireball: Hmmmm...

Fireball: Look theres a Kind of Bridge over there we can walk over!

Anais: Good Noticed!

Gumball: What is the Plan Now Smartypants?

Fireball: I First go over and then you.

Anais: Why You First?

Fireball: So I can tell Them I did a Good Job!

Fireball Walks over the Iron Plate while the Same Underland Music Plays

Fireball Gets Over Totally Safe

Fireball: Okay!

Fireball looks at Aguilera and Anais

Fireball: Okay Aguilera! Could you maybe Take Anais With you?

Aguilera: I Can do that!

Aguilera is seen Holdin' Anais in her Arms and she gets safe over

Fireball: Okay Gumball and Penny you can get over Together Right?

Gumball: Together? (In Nervous)

Penny Takes Gumball's Hand While goin over the Plate/Bridge

Gumball makes his Happy Dumb Face after has Goin over

Fireball: Okay! Darwin you the last one!

Darwin is lookin Scared

Fireball: Is Something wrong Darwin?

Darwin: Im' Im' Scared for Walkin over Alone!

Fireball: Okay Darwin I will come over and Take your hand okay?

Darwin: Okay!

(Fireball walks over to the Other side and Takes Darwin hand)

(Fireball helps Darwin over to the Otherside but just as they reach the other side More Explosions occur)

(BOOM BOOM BOOM)

(Fireball loses darwin's hand and Darwin falls into the Fire)

(Everyday gasps)

Gumball: DARWIN! DARWIN! NOOOOOOOOO! (In very Shocked and Sad Tone)

(Gumball turns his head angrily to Fireball)

Gumball: YOU LIER!

Gumball: You Lier Murder SON OF A GLITCH!

Gumball: You Almost Killed Me!

Gumball: I Tried to Believe in your Promises! NOW WE DONT HAVE A CHANCE!

Gumball: You have Killed my Only Friend! in the Whole World!

Gumball: Darwin!...

Gumball: You Killed HIM!

Gumball: You killed him!

Gumball; You Killed him..(Quiter)

Gumball: You Killed him (Gumball Begins to Cry)

Gumball: you killed him! (Crying)

(More Explosions Occurs)

(BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!)

Fireball: Oh Shoot..

Penny: What?

Fireball: The Ship has begin to sink!

Fireball: We gotta Get out of here Right now!

(Everybody begins to run out of the Engine room)

Anais: Come on Gumball lets get Out!

Gumball: Not Without Darwin..

Aguilera: Gumball! Face it He is Dead! And Theres is Nothin we can do, Right Now you have the Chance to Survive!

Gumball: (Sniff)..OK I'll come.

(Gumball runs over to the Others)

(Fireball has just Reached the Propeller Shaft)

Fireball: Okay Guys I Think we're in the Propeller Shaft Now!

Aguilera: Cool! Now lets get out of here!

(Fireball looks around and cant find the Exit)

Fireball: Okay...Well dead end.

(Fireball looks at his friends)

Fireball: Well guys (Sigh) This is the end..of everything..There is no Possiby way out of the ship!..And and look! We already lost One of out Dear friends! Darwin!..And and..(Sigh) That is my fault..It's all my fault.

Aguilera: Fireball! You already have saved us!

Aguilera: If it wasn't..

(Aguilera Notice some Sparks from the Left Side of the Propeller shaft)

Aguilera: Look Fireball!

Fireball Notices the Sparks

Fireball: Its a Blowtorch!

(One of the Rescuer punches the Iron Plate Out)

(Rescuer 2 And Rescuer 1 appears)

Rescuer 2: Is Everybody of you down there Okay?

Fireball: Uhm...

(Fireball looks at Gumball who looks sad Proberly Because of Darwin)

Fireball: Yeah we Okay!

(Fireball helps Anais up from the hole)

(Fireball helps the other survivors out of the hole and lastly himself)

(Nicole Runs over to her Children)

Nicole: Oh God you All Alive I Thought You All were Lost in that Ship Forever!

Anais: Fireball Saved us out.

Penny: He's our Hero.

Fireball: *Laughs* Haha im not a Hero More like a Heroine!

Nicole: Oh Im So Proud!

Nicole: But theres Darwin?

Fireball: Darwin *Sigh* Didnt Make it

(Nicole Gasps)

Gumball: Oh Darwin Why You!

(In the background Darwin comes out of the hole and walks over to gumball)

Darwin: What do you mean I'm not dead!

Gumball: DARWIN!

(Gumball gives Darwin a big Hug)

Gumball: YOUR ALIVE!

(Penny walks over to Gumball and Darwin)

Penny: But I Thought you Fell down in the Fire!

Penny: And DIED!

Darwin: I Grabbed a iron bar and didn't fall down.

(Aguilera runs over Fireball and hugs him)

Aguilera: Oh Fireball! You not just saved me! You Tons of Lifes! (While Huggin him)

Fireball: Actually I Only saved you and 4 Others.

Darwin: Hey we have Names!

Aguilera: But thats still very Impressing!

Fireball: Yeah! It Looks like you Owe me A Favour.

(Aguilera Kisses Fireball on the mouth)

Fireball: Oh my god,

(Fireball faints)

Aguilera: Is he gonna be Alright?

Gumball: He's Okay.

THE END!


End file.
